What I forgot
by Mega07ghost
Summary: This story is about Hyuuga and Castor... WARNING:They are brothers in this story. Don't like,don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys ^^ (again...). Well...this time the story gets crazy. :D It's a strange story( just to warn you). This story will be about Castor and Hyuuga and it's like I said crazy. Just to say it:

In this story Castor and Hyuuga are BROTHERS. If you don't like something like this, then please don't read it. For the one who are interested: Enjoy the story. I hope you like it. ^^

AND:It starts with a fight between Hyuuga and Castor so don't be confused.

'_I guess I should kill you now,don't you think?' _

Hyuuga was shure to win the fight.

'_Try it. It won't be so easy.'_

But Castor wouldn't be defeated so simply.

'_I think you can't say 'kill'. I'm dead already.'_

'_Well...Then I'll kill you again. No problem.'_

They suddenly stopped talking. There was something that holded them back. It was a pain in their heads. In this moment everything got dark around them.

So...if one person likes the story I'll write on. I hope there is some one out there. ^^ Just one comment is enough.'till then : Bye-bye


	2. Chapter 2

Hey ^^ Well...I didn't thought that people would be really interested in this but I will go on because of two nice comments. J For information: The two are fighting, because it is something like a huge end fight.( You know...Ayanamie vs Teito, Labrador vs Konatsu, Frau vs Haruse and Kuroyuri...) In this chapter Hyuuga and Castor remember about some things they forgot about their past. So...hope you like it. PS: In this story the 07 ghost were reborn as ghosts after they died. So Castor is a child. He is 5 and Hyuuga 15.

In the sun sat a teenage boy. He was around 15 and had black hair. He wore sunglasses and ate a lollipop. Next to him was another boy. He was smaller. He wore glasses and had reddish hair. He played with a branch.

'Hyuuga nii-san?',the little boy asked the taller one.

'Mhh? What is it Castor?'

'Can we go home?'

'You know...mum and dad don't want us to come home.'

'Why? I miss them.'

'Well...I've done something bad,you know?'

'What have you done?'

'I hurt mum.'

'But you did this because she hurt me,right?'

'Yes, but she don't want me to come home again. And I don't want you to go there.'

Hyuuga remembered what he had done.

_As he saw that she hit Castor he hit her too. He slaped her in the face._

_'Stop it mum! He did nothing wrong!'_

_'How could you slap your mother?'_

_'What has he done?!'_

_'He played with that street boy. Again.' _(that street boy is Frau)

'_And what? Is it so bad that he wants to play?'_

_'He has to learn and not to play! He will learn warsfeil sooner or later.'_

_'Why would you want him to learn black magic. It's something bad,isn't it?'_

_'Disappear...Disappear! And take him with you!'_

_'Okay. I will go. Come Castor.' He took the crying boy by the hand and went._

'It's okay.'

'What?'

'It's okay that you slapped her.'

'So you remember about it?'Hyuuga asked while thinking:'How can he remember...I thought I earased his memories of that day?

'Of course I remember. You thought of it right now.'

'You can read my thoughts?' Hyuuga was confused.

'Of course. I can read everyone's thoughts.'

'Let's...search for a cave. There we can sleep and we are save.

Castor nodded and they went searching.

This was it. ^^ Hope you read on. In the next chapter Ayanamie will come. ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ^^ I'm really sorry that the chapters are so short, but I really thought no one would pay attention to this story so it's really hard to write on...so sorry. But this time it will get longer. So here we go...

On the next morning when Castor woke up, he saw that his brother wasn't there. He stood up and went out the cave.

'Hyuuga nii-san? Where are you?'

No one answered.

'Hyuuga nii-san !'

Again...nothing.

The little boy went on. He went into the forest. It was a huge forest. If Castor had badluck he wouldn't find back. But he didn't think about this in this moment. He just thought about his brother and how he could find him.

While the little boy searched, Hyuuga was in the village.

'I hope I have enough money to buy food...', he talked to himself.

He went into a little shop and looked for a bread.

'What does it costs?',he asked the saleswoman. It was an old woman,she didn't looked really friendly.

'Show me all your money.'

He gave her everything he had. It was not much, but he hoped it would be enough.

'Okay. Thanks for the purchase.'

Hyuuga nodded and left.

'Good. Now we have something to eat. I think I have to go back now.'

So he went to the cave again. On the way, he saw a huge house with a beautiful garden.

It seemed to be an estate.

In the garden stood a wonderful apple tree. The apples looked really delicious.

'Maybe...I should take some apple.',Hyuuga thought. He knew that it is wrong to steal, but the apples looked so good. He climed over the fence and sneeked to the tree.

Hyuuga climbed on the tree. He took three or four apples and wanted to go down again. But suddenly a huge dog sat on the ground under the tree and barked at him.

'Shit! What shall I do now?',Hyuuga thought and didn't know what to do. He took an apple and threw it at the one yelped and ran away.

'Yes.' Fast the boy climbed down and again over the fence.

The only problem was, that he just had three apples now.

'Well..then I'll just eat one apple and Castor can get the other two.'

Happy he went back to the cave. He didn't notice that a boy a few years older had stalked him the whole time. It was a boy with white hair and a uniform. He looked really happy... in an evil way.

When Hyuuga arrived at the cave, he wan't that happy. He couldn't find Castor anywhere.

He looked for him in every single corner, but his brother wasn't there.

'Dang... Why did I leave him alone? Think Hyuuga,think. Where could he be? In the village? No. It's to far from here.' Hyuuga looked outside. Suddenly a bad thought came to his mind. What if Castor was in the forest? Fast Hyuuga ran int othe forest.

Meanwhile little Castor sat on a glade and cried.

'Hyuuga nii-san. Please come out. I don't want to play this game anymore. Show me where you are.'

'Who are you searching for?' It was the boy with the white hair.

Castor looked to him with tears in his eyes.

'I look for Hyuuga nii-san.'

'Oh...but there is no reason to cry. I know where he is.'

'Really?'

'Yeah. Come...I'll take you to him.'

The little boy stood up and took the hand of the older one.

This one was surprised, but smiled then. Not a nice smile, again an evil smile.

They went to the cave. On the way they met Hyuuga.

He was shocked to see Castor with the white-haired knew what the millitary has done to many it wasn't good.

'Let go of him.',Hyuuga said while looking at the boy in uniform.

'Nii-san.',Castor said happily and ran to his brother. He hugged him.

'Castor...Are you allright?'

'Of course. Why were you hiding?'

'I wasn't. I was in the village.',Hyuuga answered still looking at the millitary boy.

This one just stood ther until he said:

'I know what you are.'

'And what am I?'

'A warsfeil. And I want you to come with me.'

'I'm not interested in coming with you.'

'Shure? I know a place where you are welcome.'

'The place where I'm welcome is here by Castor. So please leave us alone now.'

The white-haired boy went to Hyuuga and whispered in his ear.

'You don't want me to hurt him,right?',he said while looking at Castor. Hyuuga looked to Castor and then to the boy. Then he nodded.

'Okay...I'll come with you .'

'That's a good thing to do.',the boy said and then he went to little Castor.

'Hey! You said you won't hurt him!'

'I won't hurt him. I'll just erase his memories of you.'

Castor looked really afraid.

'Hyuuga nii-san? Where...where are you going? I don't want to be alone.'

'You won't be alone. You will find friends and then you'll be happy...without me.'

He smiled a bit. The last thing he heard from his brother was:

'Nii-san !'

After that the boy went to Hyuuga.

'I'll give you a family...a new family. A place where you belong.'

And so he erased his memories in the little boy that he called brother.

Again everything turned black.

So...I hope this chapter was long enough. ^^ In the next chapter they'll be in the normal time again. J


	4. Chapter 4

Hey ^^ Thanks to my fangirl AngelaStoneWood( boy girl don't know) I'll write on.

They both stood there...Castor and Hyuuga.

No one said something.

Both were in shock.

'That...means you erased my memories Aya-tan?' Hyuuga looked to his superior.

This one didn't answer.

'Tell me if that's right?' Hyuuga said again.

Again no answer.

'Tell me...tell us...!' Hyuuga yelled with tears in his eyes, that was not usual for him.

Castor looked to Hyuuga then to Ayanamie and back to Hyuuga.

He was still in shock.

After a while Ayanamie answered:'Yes. I did so. But still...kill him. It's an order.'

Hyuuga thought about it.

'No. I'm sorry Aya-tan, but I can't do this. At least he is the only one left of my family.'

'You know this isn't true. The Black Hawks are your family. WE are your family.'

Hyuuga thought about this, but then he walked away.

Konatsu followed him without saying a word.

Castor just stood there...the whole time.

Frau and Labrador looked at him.

Then Frau chose to help him. He went to his friend.

This one suddenly started to cry. All the emotions he couldn't feel at that moment back in time he felt now.

Frau hugged him softly.

'It's okay. Everything's okay.'

After that they walked away...

Teito,Frau,Labrador and Castor...

Ayanamie,Kuroyuri and Haruse...

everyone.

Okay this time it's a short chapter, but next time it'll be longer again.(Promise) ^^ Next time there will be the past of one of the boys after they were diveded. You can choose: Castor or Hyuuga... ^^ J


	5. Chapter 5

Hey you all. Here comes a new chapter from 'What I forgot'. Hope you enjoy it.

Hyuuga went to his room. He thought about everything he had heard.

'How can this be the truth... a brother ?

MY brother?!

And why HIM?

A bishop...an enemy from Aya-tan... Did Aya-tan know back then that Castor was one of the 07 Ghosts? Maybe he wanted us to be enemys? But why would Aya-tan do something like this?

What were his reasons?'

Hyuuga sat on the bed,when Konatsu entered his room.

'Mayor? Are you allright?',he asked quiet.

'Maybe...maybe not... I...I don't know.',Hyuuga answered while he laid down.

'Is there anything I can do for you?'

'Could you listen to me for a while. I want to tell someone what happend after the day I lost my brother.'

'Of course Mayor. Tell me anything you want...if it helps can you first tell me what you saw in your ... Let me call it dream?'

' Konatsu-kun.'

And so Hyuuga began...

'I saw that Castor is my brother. We ran away from home,because our parents didn't love us. Aya-tan came and wanted me to come with him. He said something about giving me a family and said he would hurt Castor when I wouldn't come with him. I chose to go with him and he earased Castors and my memories. That's what I saw. After that Aya-tan and I went to a hawkzile. When I remeber right,he told me that I fell on a stone and because of that I couldn't remember what happend before this. I asked him questions about myself and he told me some things. Right now I don't even know if everything was a lie or if some facts were true... Okay... When we came to the ship I wanted to know everything about it. I asked all five minutes:'What's this?' Aya-tan explained the things. He seemed to be really annoyed,but I ignored this. Aya-tan told me that we were in the same class and what we learned before I 'lost' my memories. I was happy to have him as a friend...but after we finished the school Aya-tan found a new friend... Yukikaze. He was his begleiter... I think you heard about him,right?.' Hyuuga stopped the storie for a moment,so that Konatsu could answer his question. 'Yes... he protected Ayanami-sama and died,right?'

Hyuuga nodded and cotinued.

'Yes. Aya-tan did everything with him. I wasn't important for him anymore,I thought back then. Somehow... I even was happy when he died. I really loved Aya-tan and I still love him now...so it made me happy that he would be my friend again. But Aya-tan changed after Yukikazes death. He suddenly was like now... in the past he even smiled sometimes,but after the death of his dear begleiter he was cold and even cruel. It made me sad to see how he broke...I tried to make him happy,but nothing worked. Aya-tan was dead...not his body...but his heart and soul. I knew that nothing would be like it was. Aya-tan found the group Black Hawks. He planed to make such a group before he took me with him,but he didn't do it before. He knew which warspheil were good enough and so...time after time we were complete. Of course you are a human but it's okay because you're really good. I think you know the rest...' With this Hyuuga's storie ended.

'I wonder what would have happend when I stayed with my brother...anyway thanks for listening,Konatsu-kun.'

'No problem. Let me ask you one question: Why didn't you kill Fest? You said you loved Ayanami-sama. Then why would you ignore what he wants?'

'That were two questions,but I think I can answer both. Of course I love Aya-tan ,but I also love Castor... I realized that Castor means really much to me...so I just couldn't kill him. I hope you understand this.'

Konatsu nodded.'I'll be going now. Think about everything...'

'Yes... See ya...'

So this was Hyuuga's back storie... Hope you liked it,even if it wasn't that long. ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Okay...here comes the new chapter about Castor's back fun. ^^

Castor and the others went to the church. No one said something. Castor looked really sad and couldn't hear anything.

'Castor? You're allright?',Labrador asked worried.

No reaction...

'Castor?',he tried again,but Frau stopped him.

'It's okay Lab. Just let him think.'

Labrador nodded sadly.

When they went in the garden Castor finally said something.

'Could you...make me a tea,please?', he stuttered quiet.

'Of course. Just sit down and wait here,okay?',Labrador said with a relief in his voice,because Castor spoke again. This one nodded and sat down. Frau and Teito also took a chair. Teito asked Castor Labrador's question again:

'You're allright Castor-san?'

'To be honest...no...No I'm not allright.'

It wondered Teito that Castor was so honest about his feelings.

After a time Labrador came back with tea for everyone.

'Here.'

'Thanks Lab.',Castor said. Frau and Teito also thanked him.

It was quiet for a while.

Then Labrador asked:

'What...did you see?'

Castor told them what he saw... how he ran away from home together with Hyuuga and how he searched for him. Of course he said that Ayanami earased his memories.

'What happened after that?', Frau asked and wanted to know how Castor came to the church.

'I...don't really remember it clearly but Bastien-sama saved me...'

'Can you tell us about it?'Labrador asked.

'Oh...ehm...okay. I'll try.'

And he started:

'I sat in the forest and couldn't remember anything. I stood up and searched for a place to sleep and found the cave where Hyuuga and I had slept. On the next morning I went out to find people who could help me to find my identity. I didn't knew how dangerous the forest was and ran right into a bear. It was a huge bear which could have killed me with one hit and I thought that I was going to die,but suddenly the bear was attacked with zaiphon. That's when I saw Bastien.

'Are you allright?',he asked me and I nodded.

'Thanks good. What's your name?' He asked for one of the few things I still knew.

'Castor.',I answered.

'Okay Castor-kun... I'm Bastien. I'm a bishop...you know what a bishop is?'

'No...'

'Oh...well a bishop is a person who serves god and helps people. You need help?'

'Yes.'

'Then I'll help you. Where is your home?'

'I...don't know. When I woke up yesterday I couldn't remember anything about me. Just my name.'

'Oh...will you come with me? We'll go to the church. There I can help you.' I nodded and we went to church. I After that I stayed with him in the church. I learned everything about god and of course about my power as 07 Ghost. I was happy and didn't even cared about my past anymore. When I think about it now...I'm sorry for not wanting to know it.'

Castor finished his story.

'So... you were saved by Bastien,too?'Frau asked.

'Yes...I wonder if I would have ended up in the church if I had stayed with Hyuuga...'

'Who knows...',Teito said.

So this was Castor's back story. Hope you liked it.


	7. Chapter 7

And again ... a new chapter. :) Hope you'll enjoy it.

When Hyuuga woke up he thought that everything what happend was a dream...but no. Just a few minutes and he realized that it was true. He had a brother. He stood up and walked to Ayanami's room. He thought a bit ,but he decided to knock. A deep voice asked:

'Who is it?'

'It's me Aya-tan. Can I enter?'

No answer.

'Listen...',Hyuuga continued,but suddenly the voice stopped him with the sentence:

'Come in.'

Slowly the dark haired man opened the door and came in. At a desk sat Ayanami. He looked at Hyuuga with a serious look on his face.

'So,what is it Hyuuga?'

'Well...ehm...I'm sorry.'

'For what?'

'I screamed at you,that wasn't right. After all you are my superior.'

'Suddenly you are serious? What's wrong with you?'

'I... don't know. Can I ... do anything for you?'

'Of course. I want you to go to the church.'

'What?' Hyuuga looked at Ayanami in shock.

'I knew he would want me to kill him...', he thought.

'I said I want you to go to the church. Did I speak so unclear?'

'N...no. I understood you,but...what shall I do there?'

'We both know what your order is, right?'

'Y...yes. I know.'

'Why do you ask then?'

'Because...are you really shure? Everyone would know that I'm from the military.'

'Of course you'll wear other clothes and change your haircolour.'

'Ehm...okay...I'm...No! I can't do this! I...I...'

'You can,Hyuuga. Here.'

Ayanami gave Hyuuga a letter. Hyuuga read it and turned to the door.

'I'll... be going now... Shall I take someone with me?'

'Take Konatsu with you.'

'O...okay.'

Hyuuga went to Konatsu.

'Konatsu? We shall go to the church.'

Konatsu was confused.

'Why?'

'It's an order from Aya-tan. Wear normal clothes and change your haircolour. We'll be going today.'

'Ehm...okay.'

Konatsu stood up and went to change his clothes.

In the evening two persons entered the church. A tall man with blue hair and dirty closes. With him was a boy... brown hair and also really dirty and old clothes. They looked like refugees or slaves. They went to a bishop and the older man said:

'Please...can we stay here for a few days? We were slaves and we hoped that god can help us.'

Of course they could stay. The bishop showed them a room with two beds. The blue haired man thanked him and the bishop let them alone.

I think you all know who the 'slaves' are. Right...Konatsu and Hyuuga.

'What is our order?',Konatsu asked. 'The same like yesterday...', Hyuuga answered with a sad look on his face.

'You don't have to do it,if you don't want,mayor.'

'I have to,because...ah...whatever.'

Konatsu looked at him...worried.

They kept quiet for a while. After a time the bishop came and asked if they wanted to eat something. They went to the dinner hall.

Of course Castor and the others were there too. Hyuuga tried to go away from them,but unfortunately he and Konatsu sat right in front of them. Hyuuga couldn't help but look at Castor. This one also looked to him and their eyes met each others. The situation was really strained. After a while Hyuuga stood up and went out. Castor followed him.

They met on the corridor and Castor pulled Hyuuga into a room. It was a little chamber.

'What are you doing here?', Castor whispered.

'I don't know what you're talking about,bishop-san. I don't even know you.',Hyuuga answered simply.

'You're not silly. You're here to catch Teito? I won't let you.'

'No. Like I said I don't know what you want.'

Hyuuga turned to go ,but before this he gave Castor the letter Ayanami gave to him. Then he went to his room. Castor did the same. He sat down on his bed and opened the letter.

Sorry...I want to make it dramatic. The idea of the letter comes from a friend. Hope this was exiting... Bye bye. ^^


	8. Chapter 8

Are you ready for the new chapter? Hope so...here it comes.

There were two texts. The first one seemed to from Ayanami. Castor began to read:

You better kill your brother. If you don't do it we'll have to search for a new begleiter for you...

That was all. Under this text there was another one. There stood:

Hey.

I think what Aya-tan wrote is enough answer for why I am here.

I'm sorry,but I couldn't tell you this.

Maybe Konatsu would hear it and he would worry.

I just want to warn you.

I'm not shure if I'll kill you,because of the sacrifice that I'll have to give then.

I hope you understand this.

Please...please stay with your friends.

They'll protect you from what I will do.

I'll try to save you.

Konatsu too.

Hyuuga

Castor thought about what he read. He stood up and went to Frau and Labrador. They were still in the dinner hall.

'Can I talk to you?',Castor asked his two friends.

'Ehm...okay.'

Labrador and Frau stood up and went outside with Castor.

'What is it?',Frau asked and Castor gave him and Labrador the letter.

They read it and looked at their friend.

'No problem. I'm going to protect you. Don't worry.',Frau said and lay his hand on Castor's shoulder to calm his friend.

'Thanks,but it's dangerous.'

'As if something is too dangerous for me.',Frau said proud of himself.

'Right. At least we're talking about Frau.',Labrador added. Frau spoke again:

'Yeah...From now on I am your personal bodyguard.'

Castor laughed a bit.

'Thank you. Now I feel totaly safe.'

The sound in Castor's voice said, that he wasn't shure about feeling safe.

Castor slept by Frau in this night.

Castor in the bed,Frau in his coffin.

But Castor couldn't sleep. He tried it, but it didn't work. He thought about Hyuuga and what he would do.

Meanwhile Frau had a nightmare.

Hyuuga was killing Castor and he couldn't do anything against it.

'Castor! Watch out!',Frau cried while waking up.

This one was rend out of his thoughts.

'What is it?'

Frau stood up.

'I...I just had a nightmare.'

'Okay. Sleep on.'

'Yeah.',Frau said and laid down.

Meanwhile Hyuuga couldn't sleep too.

'What shall I do? I can't kill Castor... I just can't. But then Konatsu will die.', he thought.

'Are you allright Mayor?'

'Eh? Y...yes. I thought you were asleep?'

Konatsu shook his head.

'No. But I will try now. Good night.'

'Goodnight.'

Hyuuga stood up and looked out of the window. What he saw didn't make him happy. In the garden Castor stood. Alone...

'I need to kill him... If I don't do it now... I never will...' This thought wasn't the best,but it was the only way to save Konatsu. He looked to his begleiter ,who was sleeping silently, and nodded. Then he went outside.

Castor stood there. Hyuuga slowly walked to him.

'C...Castor?'

The red haired bishop turned and saw his brother standing right in front of him. The older brother pressed the younger one against a wall.

'H...Hyuuga?'

The tall man watched to the ground. Tears felt his eyes while he took his sword.

'No! I can't do this! You hear this Aya-tan?! I can't !',Hyuuga cried. Suddenly the white haired man came into the garden. In front of him stood Konatsu. Ayanami held Konatsu's neck tight.

'M...mayor.',Konatsu whispered while trying to breath.

'You know what you have to do...', Ayanami said with calm voice.

'Kill him.'

Hyuuga took his sword and raised it.

'I...want you to know that... I'm doing this for Konatsu-kun. I love you and I wanted to spend a good time with you, but I can't. I'm sorry,Castor.'

So...next chapter will be the last. Hope you liked this one. :)


	9. Chapter 9

So...this is the last chapter... Hope you like it and enjoyed this story...

So..here were go...

Castor closed his eyes.

'Now I'm going to die. It's over... Why does it has to end like this? Frau... please come and save me...'

Those thoughts ran through his head. And suddenly a clank was to hear.

Castor opened his eyes and in front of him stood Frau. The sound came from the scythe and Hyuuga's sword.

'F...Frau?'

'Are you allright? Sorry. I couldn't come earlier.'

Castor nodded.

'I'm sorry too. I should have told you that I go out.'

'Yes. You should have.', Frau said while still looking at Hyuuga. He was ready for a fight.

Meanwhile Hyuuga was trying to save Konatsu. But Ayanami wouldn't let him.

'One move and he's dead,Hyuuga.' Ayanami held a knife at Konatsu's throat.

Hyuuga stopped. Why did this happen? He took his sword.

'I won't let you hurt Castor.', Frau said and raised his scythe.

But Hyuuga just shook his head.

'I will change this. I'll change everything. I won't kill Castor and Konatsu won't get hurt either. I'm going to die and no one else.', Hyuuga said , took the sword and sticked it into his chest.

Konatsu's eyes widened in shock. Also Castor's.

Both of them ran to him. Ayanami let Konatsu free,because he couldn't believe it either.

Hyuuga lay on the ground. Blood ... everywhere was blood.

'M...mayor?'

'I...It's allright Konatsu. S...stay in the church a...and you'll be safe.'

Konatsu started to cry.

'Castor. Please look for Konatsu so that he won't make silly things. I was happy to have you as brother even just for a short time. I loved you.'

'I loved you too... onii-san...'

Hyuuga's eyes opened.

'T...thanks for calling me that. I'm going to miss you two.', Hyuuga said while his eyes closed. He died and with this he didn't have to choose.

White light and two persons...that's what he saw,when Hyuuga woke up again. The persons were... Castor and Konatsu.

'You're awake. Oh...I'm so happy.', Konatsu said with a huge smile on his face and hugged his mayor. Castor also did.

'B...but I died,right? Where am I?' Hyuuga was confused.

'You are in the church hospital. We took you here and you survived.', Castor answered.

'Where is Ayanami?'

'He...went back to the military. He still thinks you're dead.', Konatsu said.

'Then he shall think this. It's better like this. I'm so glad to see you two are not hurt.'

Everyone was happy and Hyuuga and Konatsu stayed in the church.

The end

Hope you liked it.


End file.
